Haku's Life
by Chiaki Uchiha
Summary: It's a oneshot, it's kinda long, but it's a summary of his short and sad life.


The little boy squealed with glee as the water moved in a beautiful fashion, just the way he wanted.

His mother came out, and saw him moving the water, she was afraid.

Afraid that her husband would see that her beautiful child has a kekei genkai, and he would figure out she has it as well, and kill them both.

She took the little boy by the arm and started shaking him, "You horrible child!" she screamed at him.

"You are horrible! Rotten!" she smacked him, then started crying and hugged him, "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . Haku! I'm sorry . . ."

The next day, the boy found out that his mother was killed, and his father wanted to kill him.

He ran as fast as he could and ran into the house, he fell and waited.

His dad was going to kill him.

Spikes made out of ice came up and killed his dad.

He ran out crying and tired and fell in the snow, realizing now, everyone was his enemy and that he had no home.

He was alone with no one to fight for.

The little boy slept in the streets and lived off what other people threw way.

He walked to a bridge that was over a frozen stream and sat down, hugging his knees.

A man with a cruel and brutal look walked by, he stopped and looked at the boy.

"Hey mister, you have the same eyes as me," he said with a smile, the man just looked at him.

"Can you give everything to me??" the man asked him, the boy nodded.

"Starting today, you ability is mine," the man said

The boy got up and walked over to the man; he put a hand on his head and then his arm around him, "Come with me." Then he walked with him down the road.

"So mister, what's your name?" Haku asked after a while of walking down the road in silence.

The man replied firmly, "Zabuza."

Haku nodded and walked silently for a while, he was hungry but paid no attention to it, he now had someone close to him, someone worth protecting with his life.

Zabuza stopped at a cliff; he looked at the hidden mist village, "Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave the Country of Water tonight." He said.

"But I will return to this country again," he added, "I will take possession of this country. "In order to do that, I don't need worthless words of encouragement. What I really need is . . ."

Haku replied, "I know. Please feel at ease, I am your weapon Zabuza. Please let me be with you as a tool who will follow your orders," he said with a smile.

"Good boy." He said and walked down the road.

For days they would go without food, but eventually would find enough food to satisfy them.

On days, Haku would have no one, for Zabuza would be elsewhere while Haku was left to watch Guard.

He would look around, birds and squirrels were too small, and wild dogs were dangerous, he would look for a friend, an animal, and when he would find one, he would keep it.

Zabuza came back, silent, but he had food, and Haku happily accepted whatever was left after Zabuza ate.

They traveled down the path silently as usual when suddenly a kunai struck the ground in front of Zabuza, Haku looked around quickly, he saw it was just a little kid, he smiled a little at him and picked up the kunai and handed it to the boy.

When Haku went to return to Zabuza's side, a snow rabbit dashed in front of him, it stopped for a little and looked at him, tilted it's head and ran off Haku followed it into the bushed and looked for it, when he gave up, he saw Zabuza holding it by it's ears, he handed it to Haku.

Haku hugged it and carried the rabbit as they walked down the path.

Zabuza trained Haku about the basics, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, but Haku mostly used Ninjutsu, and he learned quickly how to do things most people can't.

Haku grew quickly as well, and soon grew out of his clothes, so Zabuza ended up having to 'buy' him more clothes, Haku never questioned where he got them, but he gratefully accepted them.

There were days, when Haku was not needed, and others when he was, like that day, when Zabuza was against one known as the copy ninja, he was winning, the odds weren't in his favor, but he was winning, but somehow, a yellow haired boy, younger than Haku, had outsmarted Zabuza.

Haku watched in silence, hidden by Zabuza's mist and waited, Kakashi used one of Zabuza's moves against him, he had Zabuza against a tree and was about to kill him, Haku could only think of one thing to do.

He quickly took out two senbon and a fake ONBU mask, he put on the mask and threw the senbon deadly accurately at Zabuza's neck, he watched as Zabuza fell, he looked dead, but Haku knew that it was only temporary.

The blonde haired kid looked at Haku angrily, "Who do you think you are?!" he yelled at him, Kakashi looked as well, he noticed the ONBU mask, "Naruto, it's ok, he is part of the ONBU."

Haku jumped down from the tree and lifted Zabuza over his shoulder and disappeared quickly before any questions were asked.

Haku reappeared a good distance away and set Zabuza down, he waited a little bit then was going to cut the bandages off when Zabuza grabbed his wrist tightly and sat up, "I can do that myself Haku." He said gruffly and pulled the bandages away from his mouth.

"You're brutal Haku." He said, ripping the two senbon out of his neck, "You're the one who's brutal Zabuza, if you keep pulling those senbon out like that, you really will die." He said calmly.

Zabuza growled, "Take that fony mask of Haku," Haku nodded, and took off the fake ONBU mask off, "As you wish." He said.

"Zabuza, we need to get back to—" Zabuza stopped, him, "I know Haku, you don't need to remind me!" He was obviously weak, Haku could tell, he only nodded and helped Zabuza up, he disappeared once more and appeared in a room, he laid Zabuza on the bed and sat beside him.

Haku didn't move when he heard the doors opening. A short man with two creepy thugs came in, "Aw . . ." he said unaffectionatly, "It looks like you can't hardly keep up, maybe it would be better to kill you . . . Zabuza . . ." Zabuza didn't move or say anything.

The two thugs started to take out their swords, but Haku disappeared, grabbed their swords and held them to their necks before they could blink.

The two men were appalled as his speed. The short man, whose name is Gato, was beside Zabuza's bed, taunting him, he reached out, and Haku dropped the swords and grabbed the short man's wrist, he grasped tighter until he heard a crunching noise.

Gato's eyes widened, "You're breaking my wrist!" he shouted, like it wasn't obvious, the two men accompanied the angry Gato out of the room, as soon as the door closed, Haku sat down.

Zabuza turned his head to him ,"That wasn't necessary." He told him, he fingered the kunai he had hidden under the sheets.

Haku smiled, "I know, but we can't kill him quite yet." He pointed out.

Haku waited until Zabuza was asleep, he then stood up and looked out the window, he took the string holding his hair out and let it fall, and he took off his headband and changed into a dress then went outside to pick herbs.

He had his basket half full when he heard something, he looked to see a boy laying there in the ground, he walked over towards him when he saw his headband, _it's that boy from before!_

He bent over him and reached for his neck and hesitated, then shook his shoulder, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." He said gently.

The boy opened his eyes, "Huh?! What do you want?!" Naruto asked grumpily, he opened his eyes more, "Oh . . I mean . . Um . . . sorry lady . . ." he blushed slightly.

"So . . . what are you doing way out here lady?" he asked Haku. Haku smiled, "I'm picking herbs." He replied.

"Herbs?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, they are used for healing purposes." He replied with a smile.

Naruto nodded and helped Haku pick the herbs, they talked for a while, about having someone precious to protect.

Haku's basket was full, so he stood up, "I have to go now . . Naruto-kun." He replied and Naruto waved, "Bye lady!" Haku stopped, "By the way, I'm a boy." He kept on walking, Haku walked past a blue haired boy, without looking for an instant.

He arrived back to the room and Zabuza was sitting up, he made tea out of the herbs and changed back into his normal clothes, "Haku, we need to destroy that copy ninja." He said as he gulped down the tea.

Haku nodded and listened, "Those brats interfered for the last time." He growled and threw the cup aside, it clanked at it rolled off the bed and hit the floor.

Zabuza stood up and grabbed his sword and walked out the door, Haku seemed slightly shocked but followed obediently.

They traveled to the bridge where they met up with the copy ninja, the blue haired boy and a girl with pink hair and a man known as the bridge builder.

Haku placed the mask over his face and stood with Zabuza, he waited patiently until Zabuza instructed him to fight the blue haired boy, who he found out was Sasuke.

Sasuke came running at him, he dodges his punch but got kicked back. Haku ran at him again and Sasuke took out two kunai, he threw one and Haku grabbed that free hand, and Sasuke threw the other, Haku made hand signs with one hand and jumped back as tons of ice senbons came crashing down on Sasuke.

He made once single hand sins and ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke, he fused into one and took out 3 senbon, he cut Sasuke up before he could see it happening.

After a while, there was a strange noise, like popping, and Haku looked, it was Naruto, Haku fused out of the mirror and was talking with Naruto, Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku, but Haku quickly dodged it only by moving his head.

He looked at Sasuke, "If you truly won't admit defeat, then I will have to fight you . . . to the death." He fused into the mirror and cut Sasuke up.

Naruto 'snuck' into the mirrors and tried to break them, with no success.

After a while, instead of cutting, Haku threw the senbons, and they stuck into Naruto and Sasuke, he threw then as Naruto, and Sasuke moved him out of the way, and took the damage.

When Naruto realized what happened, he growled slightly, his chakra swirling around him visibly and he attacked the mirrors, he finally got Haku to come out and smashed him into one, and all the mirrors fell down,

Haku realized he was no match for Naruto, Just when Naruto was about to finish him, he stopped, the mask had broken in half and fallen off, he realized it was the kind boy who had talked to him in the forest.

Haku told Naruto about his past, and why he was willing to risk his life for Zabuza.

While that was happening, Zabuza was pinned down by dogs and Kakashi was about to kill him.

Haku pleased, "Naruto-kun, please kill me" Naruto was shocked, he took out a kunai, unsure whether or not he could do it and raced at Haku.

Haku turned to see Kakashi heading straight for Zabuza, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, and transported in front of Zabuza, taking the hit with the Chidori, he smiled and grabbed Kakashi's arm tightly,

_Good bye . . . Zabuza . . ._


End file.
